


I Love You More Than Volleyball

by atruedreamer



Series: sakuatsu fluff week [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anesthesia, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Mention of Surgery, Minor Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atruedreamer/pseuds/atruedreamer
Summary: Atsumu’s eyes widened once again in wonder, his mouth dropping open to say, “Marry me?”Kiyoomi smiled, shaking his head, “We’re already married, remember?”Atsumu paused, brow furrowed before his eyes took on a determined set to them, “Marry me again!”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: sakuatsu fluff week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165118
Comments: 6
Kudos: 334
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	I Love You More Than Volleyball

**Author's Note:**

> Day Six — Tier 3

Kiyoomi sat in the waiting room, his foot restlessly tapping as he waited. It shouldn’t be long now; the surgery was routine. They’d been given all the information they needed to know about what was happening today: what complications might arise, how long the surgery would take, what to expect as far as the recovery. Not that it made a difference — knowing didn’t stop the churning in his stomach.

Kiyoomi worried at his lip, his nerves were fried. His rising anxiety was less about the surgery and more about the aftermath. There was every chance this would mark the end of Atsumu’s career. If he didn’t recover from this surgery well, then he was done.

What would that mean for Atsumu? It was one thing to leave the sport by choice, when age was the main deciding factor and retirement was the obvious next step. Forced retirement because of an injury was a nightmare scenario. They had so much more to give, _Atsumu_ had so much more to give. Things ending now seemed much too soon; they were both just past thirty.

Kiyoomi wrung his hands, squeezing and releasing them together to try to expel some of the tension in his body. The idea that he would never again get to play alongside Atsumu sent a chill through him. He’d been working really hard to repress that line of thought.

“He’ll be alright, don’t worry so much,” Osamu told him, reaching over to squeeze his shoulder gently, the touch settling him. “He’s strong. There’s no way he doesn’t recover fully.”

“Yeah, when have we ever known him to not rise to a challenge? The stubborn bastard won’t let this be the end,” Rintaro added, nudging their shoulders together from his other side.

Kiyoomi smiled, nodding his head along in agreement; the knot in his chest loosening just slightly.

He’d never been more grateful to have Osamu and Rin in his life, to have them here with him at that moment. When he’d gotten together with Atsumu, he’d expected to gain a brother in his twin, but he hadn’t known he’d get two out of the deal.

Growing up like an only child had been an interesting experience. He was the baby of the family, but because his siblings were so much older than him, he’d spent the early part of his formative years doing things alone.

It wasn’t until Motoya had reached out, and told him that they weren’t just family but friends too, that things in his life shifted. He’d be forever grateful that Motoya had made the decision to introduce him to volleyball, that he’d been able to bond with him through a shared passion for the sport. His first best friend, his first brother.

Connecting with him had somewhat prepared him for the future that he would find himself in. Surrounded by three very big personalities, a found family he would cherish forever.

“Miya,” a nurse called out from the entryway of the family waiting room, breaking him from his train of thought.

The three of them looked at each other before sharing a small chuckle that quickly turned into full laughter; the air around them instantly light, the tension and stress that had been weighing him down lifting completely.

After a moment, they finally pulled themselves together, turning back to answer.

“Yes,” they all chorused at once. The nurse raised an eyebrow before walking in their direction. Another laugh huffed out of him. Would he ever get tired of that? He hoped not.

“Miya?” They were asked again as she stopped in front of them, and this time Kiyoomi spoke up.

“Husband.” He commented, his hand to his chest, a gentle smile on his lips at that. He definitely would never tire of saying that.

“Twin.” Osamu chimed in, hand raising like an answer to a roll call.

“Brother-In-Law.” Rintarou tacked on, a small nod of his head, a soft laugh under his breath.

“We’re all Miyas’.” Kiyoomi told the nurse with a small on his face. His thumb rubbing at the ring on his finger, while he waited to hear what she had to say.

“Ah, yes, well then” the nurse laughed gently, a small smile on her face at their antics. “Atsumu is out of surgery; he did well in recovery. We’ve moved him back to his room, and he should be waking up soon. I can take you to him,” she told them before stepping back to allow space for them to rise and follow her.

Kiyoomi knew it was a good thing that the nurse had come for them and not the doctor; it meant there hadn’t been any complications that needed to be addressed immediately. He felt a little of the knot in his chest unfurl even further, peace settling over him with every step they took toward Atsumu.

Osamu and Rin were right behind him, hands interlaced as they followed after their guide. When they rounded a corner, he glanced back, spotting the phone in Suna’s other hand. Always ready.

When they finally entered Atsumu’s room, he was relieved to find him already awake, eyes alert.

“Omi-Omi!” Atsumu’s voice called out to him, as loud and boisterous as ever.

“He’s just waking up, so he’s still heavily influenced by the anesthesia,” the nurse told them, “The doctor should be down shortly to fill you in on how everything went and a rundown of the care he’ll need when you take him home.”

“Thank you,” Kiyoomi told her distractedly, his eyes locked on Atsumu and the giant smile on his face. He was so soft for this man, the sight of his warm eyes and bright smile sent Kiyoomi’s heart racing.

How long has it been now? How many years has he been lucky enough to call him his? He hoped he never stopped feeling this intense level of happiness at seeing him and being near him.

“Omi-Omi,” Atsumu called out again, his fingers wiggling as he started to reach out for him.

“Hey, calm down, calm down, your shoulder.” He murmured as he walked forward, perching on the edge of the bed and slipping his hand into Atsumu’s restless fingers.

“Omi-Omi, I’m so happy to see you!” Atsumu smiled at him; the love in his eyes warming Kiyoomi from the inside out. Kiyoomi’s right hand unconsciously lifted to rub at his chest, his smile deepening as he indulged in the heart squeezing sensation he felt there.

“Hey, I’m here too ya know. Favorite brother? Lifelong companion? Best friend forever? Just cause ya got heart eyes for that one don’t mean ya get ta ignore the rest of us,” Osamu commented with a laugh as he rounded to the other side of the bed, Rintarou hovering behind him, phone already recording this reunion.

Kiyoomi smiled; Rin had been so sure that Atsumu would embarrass himself when he woke up from the anesthesia. As the self-proclaimed “Documenter of the Clownery,” he was often the one recording everything. So far, it looked like he might be disappointed. Atsumu seemed to have pretty great control of his mental faculties.

“Omi?” Atsumu called out, his voice weird. When Kiyoomi turned back to look at him, he couldn’t identify what the look on his face meant. The furrow of his brow, the small pout on his lips.

Atsumu’s fingers rubbed over the ring on his left hand, a frown marking his features. “Yer married?” he asked, voice a little wobbly.

Kiyoomi frowned, confused by the question and why it had Atsumu looking like this. He answered with an affirmative and a tilt to his head, waiting for Atsumu to elaborate.

The last thing he expected was for tears to start streaming down Atsumu’s face. “I missed my chance to confess—” he sobbed, small sniffles, his grip on Omi’s hand tightening a little. “And now someone else gets ta spend their life with ya.”

Kiyoomi’s eyes widened when he realized where Atsumu’s train of thought had taken him. He shook his head with a soft smile,“You’re married, too.” Kiyoomi chuckled, squeezing back. “We—” he started before he was cut off by another sob, more tears flooding out of Atsumu’s eyes, which were staring at him in disbelief.

“I am?” Atsumu asked, lips wobbling. “Why would I do that to someone? How could I be with someone else when I love ya so much? I’m the worst, oh no, why aren’t they here? Do they know? Did I hurt them?”

Kiyoomi felt his heart swell. He loved this idiot so much. He reached out, rubbing away some of the tears still spilling down Atsumu’s face. “We’re married to each other, silly.” He told him, hoping to reassure him and calm him down.

“We are?” Atsumu asked, his voice amazed, more tears welling in his eyes; the wonder shining on his face as he turned towards his brother for confirmation. “‘Samu, is it true? Did I really marry Omi?” he asked in a whisper, like a child asking a secret.

Kiyoomi chuckled to himself. Atsumu was adorable like this, his heart wide open, his mouth unfiltered. Kiyoomi tightened his own grip on Atsumu’s hand.

“It’s true, ya finally stopped being a dumbass and made it happen. I was shocked honestly,” Osamu ribbed him, plopping down in the chair on the other side of the bed.

Rin perched himself on the arm of the chair, Osamu’s arm snaking around to steady him, phone still up and recording.

Atsumu frowned at his brother's backhanded compliment before smiling again, his eyes locked back onto Kiyoomi’s gaze.

“I made it happen…” He murmured to himself, a small and proud smile settling on his lips.

“Well, actually, I made it happen.” Kiyoomi corrected him and watched as Atsumu’s eyes widened further.

“Did ya confess to me, Omi? Tell me how? I wanna know everything.”

Kiyoomi smiled, about to indulge him with one of his favorite moments because it was utterly ridiculous. They had danced around each other for years. An unspoken sexual tension had filled their friendship which only fueled the banter between them as it grew more and more suggestive the longer it went on, until finally Kiyoomi had reached his limit.

He remembered the bewildered look on Atsumu’s face when he had cornered him in their room on an away game, his hands bracketing him on either side where he had him trapped up against the wall.

“You’ve been doing that on purpose, and I’m calling your bluff this time.” Kiyoomi had whispered in his ear.

His breath ghosted over Atsumu’s neck, and he watched as goosebumps rose to the surface of Atsumu’s bare skin. He wasn’t touching him, yet somehow the energy between them - the tension - felt like they were touching everywhere.

That had been the third time this month Atsumu had “forgotten” his change of clothes, stepping out of the hotel bathroom with only a loose towel slung low on his hips, his body damp, hair dripping as he crossed the room to grab the clearly purposefully left pile of bed clothes.

Kiyoomi had decided he was finally going to do something about all of that when he’d watched Atsumu enter the bathroom for his shower, the pile of clothes something of a call to action that he was going to accept. It was time; they couldn’t do this forever.

Before he could open his mouth to share the safe for work version of the story, the doctor knocked lightly at the door before stepping into the room with the nurse from earlier at his side.

“How are we feeling?” He asked, his smile gentle as he addressed Atsumu.

“I’m great! I’m married to the love of my life! And he confessed to me, just told me! Can ya believe it?” Atsumu smiled smugly, lifting Kiyoomi’s hand to show the doctor the ring on his finger. It was so endearing and earned him a laugh from everyone.

The doctor gave them a quick rundown of how the surgery had gone, assuring them that there had been no compilations. They were expecting Atsumu to make a full recovery so long as he followed the post-op care.

As they explained the different medications and what they were for, Kiyoomi nodded along, his hand still in Atsumu’s grip.

“I can provide a document outlining everything I’ve just told you for you to show whoever will be managing the follow up care,” the doctor concluded.

“That’s not a problem. I’ve taken a leave of absence to help him through this first month of recovery,” Kiyoomi told the doctor with a smile.

“Omi?” Atsumu’s voice called out to him, and he turned to look at him, that adorable look of confusion on his face again.

“Yeah?” He asked, eyebrow raised.

“It’s the middle of the season, right? I remember that much. Ya can’t just not play,” Atsumu told him, confusion coloring his tone.

“It’s not like I’m quitting; I’m just stepping back for a month,” he told him, giving the hand still holding on to his a small squeeze.

“But— but ya love volleyball too much to just stop like it’s nothin’.” Atsumu murmured.

“Yeah, but I love you more, so it’s not really a choice.” Kiyoomi smiled at him.

Atsumu’s eyes widened once again in wonder, his mouth dropping open to say, “Marry me?”

Kiyoomi smiled, shaking his head, “We’re already married, remember?”

Atsumu paused, brow furrowed before his eyes took on a determined set to them, “Marry me again!”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh this was my second favorite fic for fluff week! I hope so much that you enjoy it!
> 
> here is the [twitter post](https://twitter.com/iareally/status/1362633244823330816?s=21) for this fic


End file.
